


Hilda Here Is A Virgin!

by quicksparrows



Series: Illustrated Collaborations with Emmy [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Illustrations, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: “Girls don’t like being second choice, Sylvain,” Dorothea reminded him, but Hilda wasn’t sure if she actually cared or was playing it up to make him feel bad. Maybe both!“Listen,” Sylvain said, with a silly smile and those beautiful, sensitive-guy eyes. “When you’ve got three people in one bed, sometimes one person has to wait, that’s all. Unless Hilda wants to take care of you.”[Illustrated, nsfw.]
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Illustrated Collaborations with Emmy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	Hilda Here Is A Virgin!

**Author's Note:**

> We are on a rollllll.
> 
> This one was a bit of a round robin between us.
> 
> Art by Emmy, text by yours truly.

“Wow Sylvain,” Hilda remarked. “Your room is so tidy!”

Sylvain burst out laughing. It was the kind of laugh only a drunk person would let out — unselfconscious, raucous. Hilda felt herself smiling. She didn’t think she was drunk. Tipsy, absolutely, but drunk? No way. She was a good girl, despite their little rendezvous in the greenhouse earlier. Dorothea too — Dorothea was about as tipsy as she was. Dorothea was stretched out on her side, her head propped up on her hand, and her breasts were on the verge of falling out the neckline of her little dress. Hilda envied her ability to wear strapless things. Her own tits would be completely out if she didn’t wear like, a shirt or something underneath.

“I’m surprised you even noticed,” Sylvain said. He climbed over her legs to sit at the end of the bed. His bed, actually. Hilda thought it was quite comfortable, and the only thing different from her own was that it smelled of _boy_ — thatmusky smell, some combination of cologne, sweat and earth. Something else, too, but given where she was, she didn’t want to ask.

But honestly, she would put up with boy smell to not be at that horribly boring ball downstairs, where the wine was heavily cut with water and Seteth kept stepping between couples on the dance floor and imploring them to leave room for the Goddess. Ugh! Boring. Besides, Sylvain had snuck a handle of rum. From where, he wouldn’t say, but Hilda wasn’t about to ask too many questions.

“I’m very observant, I’ll have you know,” Hilda replied.

“Me too,” Sylvain said. He gave them both a look and a very pointed eyebrow waggle. “I’m observing two beauties on my bed right now.”

Dorothea snorted. Hilda felt a little tickled, but she matched Dorothea’s snort with a scoff of her own.

“You’re so cute but you’re not cute enough for a line that lame,” Hilda informed him.

“I guess I’ll just have to be useful, then,” Sylvain said.

Hilda watched as Sylvain took her by the ankles and positioned her feet in his lap. He did this without paying her any particular attention, like it was second nature or something. Hilda didn’t know what he was up to, but then he picked a foot and started thoughtlessly massaging it through her stockings. She didn’t mind a foot rub— she would happily take one any day, actually — but she felt self-conscious about having been wearing those stockings all day, so she reached down to push the tops down from her thighs. Sylvain got the point and he stripped them off for her. They played each other like fiddles so well they ended up in a stalemate.

Dorothea sighed, evidently watching this little exchange.

“You never give me foot massages,” she said.

“You’re next,” Sylvain said.

“Girls don’t like being second choice, Sylvain,” Dorothea reminded him, but Hilda wasn’t sure if she actually cared or was playing it up to make him feel bad. Maybe both!

“Listen,” Sylvain said, with a silly smile and those beautiful, sensitive-guy eyes. “When you’ve got three people in one bed, sometimes one person has to wait, that’s all. Unless Hilda wants to take care of you.”

“I’m not really good at massages,” Hilda said.

“You ever been in a threesome before?” Sylvain asked Dorothea. As he spoke, he massaged firm circles into the bottom of Hilda’s bare foot with his thumbs, and Hilda nearly giggled, but _ooh_ it felt so good. She glanced aside at Dorothea, who rolled her eyes.

“I have,” she said. “I just don’t like them.”

“Why not?” Sylvain asked. “Girl like you, you could have the best of both worlds.”

“Ugh,” Dorothea replied. “It’s too much work!”

“Then I _definitely_ wouldn’t like it,” Hilda laughed. Both looked at her, and Dorothea looked somewhat amused. Hilda added: “Not that I’ve ever tried... actually...”

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Sylvain asked, smiling.

“Um,” Hilda said, banishing all thought of him and his strong hands and dumb smile as punishment for putting her on the spot like that. She looked away in what she hoped was a cool, disaffected manner. “That’s like a super rude question to ask.”

Dorothea laughed.

“The two of us are talking about threesomes,” she said. “You can say whether you’re a virgin or not. I won’t judge.”

Hilda scoffed.

“Okay, well, for your information — yes. I am, mostly.”

“I’m surprised,” Sylvain remarked. “You always have so many guys wrapped around your finger.”

Honestly, if she wanted to sleep around, it probably would have been easy. But with who?Half the schlubs she talked into chores weren’t really her type, and lots of guys were too nice to use like that. What if they fell in love with her or something? What if she didn’t like it? Then it would be awkward. Then there would be pressure. She hadn’t even slept with Sylvain, but looking at him now, as he smiled at her and massaged her foot while the other was in his lap, inches from his crotch...

“Ugh, Sylvain,” Dorothea said, suddenly. “Could you _control_ yourself?”

Hilda wasn’t sure what she was talking about until Sylvain laughed, and then she saw it — the prominent bulge in his trousers. She withdrew her feet quickly, and Sylvain rounded on Dorothea so fast he didn’t even seem to notice.

“Okay,” he said, “can you blame me? I’ve got two beautiful girls in my bed, and everyone’s at the ball so we have the whole place to ourselves... the topic came up...”

He gestured pointedly at the two of them. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and Hilda watched the little flex of muscle in his shapely forearms, the roll of his broad wrist. And then the bastard had to go and reach for his own cock to adjust it through his pants, and she got to see its outline.

Hilda felt warmth pooling in her panties.

“Well, do something about it,” Dorothea said.

Sylvain laughed.

“I don’t think you want to word yourself that way,” he said. “Unless...?”

“Are you going to whip it out and jerk off in front of us?” Dorothea asked, sweetly. Dangerously, even. “Tread carefully, Sylvain.”

“Please, I’m a gentleman,” Sylvain said. “I want your _permission_.”

Hilda thought that was rather bold for someone already holding onto his dick through his trousers, but Dorothea seemed to relish egging Sylvain on as much as he did in return. Dorothea sat up, her eyes narrowed but her mouth curved into a smirk.

"Hilda here is a virgin, and you want to--"

“I don't mind," Hilda said.

Hilda watched Dorothea swallow her words as Sylvain immediately turned his attention to Hilda. His smile was wolfish, and Hilda found herself sitting up on her elbows a little more.

"You want to watch?" he asked her, coyly. He shifted so he was on his knees, and without his thighs in the way, she could see he was really worked up -- maybe even moreso at the prospect of getting to show them.

"Don't enable him," Dorothea warned. "He's going to promise it's just jerking off, and then he's going to ask to do it on you, and then next thing you know he's going to be convincing you to take off your clothes, too, and--"

"I'm not stupid," Hilda reminded her.

She watched Dorothea's smile fade. Sylvain laughed.

"Don't call Dorothea stupid," Sylvain said. "But she's also exaggerating. I'm not going to convince you to do anything you don’t want to.”

He also didn’t wait for a proper answer, either. Sylvain hopped to his feet. The mattress sagged funny with him standing on it, and he undid the buttons of his shirt just slowly enough that he seemed like he was showing off. He sort of earned it, though. Sylvain had spent the better part of the year shedding the last vestiges of boyishness, and Hilda knew because the first day he arrived, she’d looked at him and decided he was cute, and now she looked at him and wanted to rub her pussy on every inch of him.

She wouldn’t, though. It felt a little unfair to deny herself when it would be so easy to give in, but she didn’t want him to think he’d like, won or something.

Sylvain unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his fly and dropped his trousers. His dick bobbed overhead. It was big. It was so big. Dorothea sighed, but it seemed to come out a little more wistful than she intended; she immediately looked away. Sylvain grinned. Bastard.

“Just what do you expect me to do with that?” Dorothea replied, and though her voice was unimpressed, she did not blink even once when Sylvain fisted the base of his cock.

“Whatever you want,” Sylvain said, kicking off his trousers entirely and lowering himself to his knees again. He still towered over them. Hilda looked between the two of them, getting the distinct impression that they did this all the time, and that Dorothea’s resistance was just some sort of weird power play. Was she just supposed to sit there and...?

“Fine,” Dorothea said, with a roll of her eyes. She climbed to her feet and rounded the bed to stand behind its headboard, and she reached over it to pat the pillow with one hand. “Over here, Sylvain.”

“I adore you,” Sylvain replied. He grinned and crawled over, brushing the length of his side along Hilda in the process. He turned onto his back and Hilda watched his erect cock wobble as he did so. As he settled in, his cock rested against his abdomen, and Hilda leaned into his hip to look at it. The fat vein along the underside made her tempted to run a finger along it. She wondered what it felt like.

She looked up just in time to see Dorothea tying Sylvain’s crossed wrists to the headboard. He flexed his fingers experimentally. With his arms pulled up like that, his shoulders seemed even broader, emphasizing the delicious taper of his ribs to his waist. When he tugged against the ties, they held firm, but his abdomen flexed.

Hilda suddenly felt more than okay with watching. Her curiosity was very thoroughly piqued. Hell, she was more than just wet. She felt a persistent thrum in her groin. She was no stranger to touching herself, but it was a little crazy-making to know she was this close.

“There,” Dorothea said, satisfied with her ties. She returned to the bed and climbed back on, settling down between Sylvain’s knees. “Now a certain someone won’t get too handsy.”

“She hates it when I grab her hair,” Sylvain informed Hilda, rather unnecessarily. Hilda scoffed.

“I’d hate that too,” Hilda replied.

“The thing is, she’s a hypocrite,” Sylvain said. “I let her tear my scalp up when I go down on her, but if I so much as touch her head, she gets all fussy.”

Dorothea glowered at him and then smiled dangerously. She shucked off her jacket, leaving her in just that strapless top. Hilda contemplated suggesting they both get naked too, but then she thought it was kind of hotter if Sylvain was the only one naked. Why? She had no idea. It just seemed fun, and Sylvain didn’t seem to mind at all. He was evidently the kind of guy who just—

“It’s okay, Sylvain,” Dorothea said. “You can admit to Hilda that you just like being kicked around by beautiful women.”

Sylvain chuckled, but he did go a little pink in the cheeks.

“Oooookay,” he said. He shifted comfortably under her, and his cock bobbed against his belly, leaving a little wet smear. He commanded her: “Less talking. Hilda, come lay your head down here so you can see.”

Sure. Hilda settled down beside Sylvain. She tucked her head against his chest to watch, to see what he saw — it left a tingling in her nether regions, and though she was happy to cozy in with him, she was immediately glad she’d only be watching. From here, seeing Dorothea’s hand wrap around the base of his cock, he looked huge. Hilda wasn’t sure how anyone could possibly get that thing in their mouth without choking, let alone get it in their snatch. She knew she would probably gag.

Sylvain tilted his head to nudge her. She looked at him and he murmured, inches from her face: “You’re going to learn from the best. Dorothea gives the best head in all of Garreg Mach.”

“How do you know?” Hilda asked.

“Know what?”

“That she gives the best head.”

Sylvain grinned at her, nosing close like he might try to kiss her, but he couldn’t get that close without getting restrained by his wrists. Hilda wrinkled her nose at him and laid her head back down against his neck. Maybe she could give the best head. Better not risk the alternative, though.

Dorothea did seem a little puffed up by the compliments, though. She reached up to push her hair behind her shoulders, and after flashing them a smile that made a shiver of anticipation run through Sylvain’s chest, she set to it. She kissed along the side of his hard cock, and when a lock of her hair fell back into her face, she paused to toss it back again. Before Sylvain could egg her on, she returned her mouth to his cock just to lick up its length. Hilda glanced between her and Sylvain, whose lips parted silently before he let his head fall against his bicep. Hilda felt a rumble, almost a purr in his chest, and she watched Dorothea take the head of his cock into her mouth. It was an odd thing to watch, and Hilda thought there was nothing objectively hot about watching a blow-job itself (at least not with how weird a mouth sucking on a dick looked from this angle) but _Dorothea_ was hot, and Hilda could certainly appreciate how enthusiastically Dorothea set about the task. No matter how glowering or critical she could be, she liked it, and Hilda did, too.

The whole thing made her feel like she had an air bubble in her snatch. A space. Hilda was, on an average day, scarcely aware of her own pussy, at least not the way some boys were purported to think with their dicks. Now, though, it felt impossible to ignore.

Sylvain let out a shuddering gasp. Dorothea worked her hand up and down his cock, and Hilda watched the look in Dorothea’s green eyes grow smug. Was it that good? Was it that fun? Was it...?

“I changed my mind,” Hilda said, but she trailed. “Can I...?”

“What do you want to do?” Dorothea asked, and she picked up Sylvain’s discarded shirt and wiped her mouth with it. It was an oddly delicate thing to do after slobbering on a dick.

“Uh,” Hilda trailed. “Blowing him seems kind of hard. But it’s easy to just ride him, right?”

Sylvain gave a moan that quickly turned into a laugh, and if Dorothea weren’t firmly pinning his legs, he might have bucked up from anticipation alone. Dorothea sighed, still pumping Sylvain’s cock idly, and then she stopped. Hilda watched her nails dig gentle crescents into Sylvain’s dick, and he breathed in through his teeth, though his smile never faltered.

“Please,” he said. “Hilda, _yes_.”

“If I have to walk her through this, you owe me,” Dorothea told him.

“Anything you want.”

“He’s big,” Dorothea said, turning her eyes back to Hilda, “but he doesn’t know how to use it at all, so you’re going to have to be careful. Maybe just take the head.”

Hilda thought it might hurt anyway — she knew what her own fingers felt like, and she didn’t think even two were anywhere on par with what Sylvain was packing. But she was a warrior, wasn’t she? She got hit in the face with the end of some bandit’s axe the other week, and that was a whole lot worse than sitting on a cute guy’s dick.

She swung a leg over his hips the way she might mount a pony; she wasn’t quite tall enough for any clearance, so she gasped when the head of his cock immediately bumped the gusset of her panties. Oh my god, was she tipsy enough for this? Clearly so, if she hadn’t thought to take off her underwear first, and Sylvain certainly was. Dorothea, maybe not. It seemed like a very sober thing to do — help your drunk friend not lance herself on another friend’s penis _too_ recklessly. What was she even supposed to do? Would he even fit?

Dorothea pulled the crotch of Hilda’s panties aside and maneuvered the two of them together like some sort of depraved dick expert. Hilda felt the head of his cock against her entrance and she knew it absolutely wasn’t going to fit her delicate body, not in the slightest, but when Dorothea guided her down, she sank back on it anyway and _ohhhhh holy knights of Seiros_ he was _inside_ her and it was _a lot_ but—

Some indecipherable sound popped off her lips and just like that, she got it. It was tight and hard and she could feel the _pulse_ of him inside her and it made her feel stuffed but it was so good. The kind of good fingers didn’t come close to, the kind of good of another person—

Hilda whined.

“He’s not even all of the way in,” Dorothea told her, a little amused.

Hilda opened her eyes, which she didn’t even realize she’d closed. Sylvain gazed up at her with a blissed-out look in his eyes, his arms completely taut against the bindings on his wrists. Hilda steadied herself against his belly. She could feel Dorothea pumping away at Sylvain under her, in short little strokes, and she wondered just how much more she had to get in.

“You’re not going to fit,” Hilda said. “I want to, but—“

“You’re doing perfect,” Sylvain groaned.

“Rock up and down,” Dorothea encouraged her. She felt Dorothea shift position and brace against her, guiding her. Hilda rose on her knees, as high as she could go, and she felt like he must be close to popping out, but she sank back down again. Dorothea slid her hands up Hilda’s thighs, right under her skirt to find her hips to guide her more firmly. Hilda kept moving.

She felt like she was going to burst.

“Fuck,” Sylvain groaned, and he looked down at the juncture of their bodies. Hilda wondered what he saw, but she saw the look on his face and she felt a surge of odd pride. So what if she’d never done this before? She was doing it! There was a perverse pleasure in knowing she could do that to him, to a man. No wonder Dorothea had such a reputation.

Hilda giggled, and as she did, she reached for his face and pushed his head back down into the pillows. He had to look at her. He had to see her, loving on his cock, and her, good at this. His eyes were half-lidded, his long lashes shading those honey-coloured eyes. He shuddered and he mouthed some expletive, and then Hilda felt a pulsing, something thrumming, and she slid deeper down on him, so deep that she yelped. Hilda felt something different and looked down and gasped when she saw Dorothea’s hand moving under her skirt, and she realized there was a firm finger slipping between her pussy lips and finding her clit and—

Hilda saw stars. She bounced up and down on Sylvain’s cock, barely under her own momentum anymore. Dorothea moved her, and Dorothea didn’t let her stop, not even when Sylvain choked out a sigh and relaxed into a puddle of well-fucked man flesh. Oh my god?? She had a dick inside her, and then a beautiful girl was all mashed up against her back, a hand working her clit, the other rumpling her shirt in some effort to knead her breast.

“Hilda,” Dorothea murmured, and Hilda turned to look at her, feeling bleary-eyed. Dorothea kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck, then along her collarbone, and it felt like—

Fireworks. It felt like fireworks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dick, Though?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718906) by [quicksparrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows)




End file.
